Becoming One
by rose lily potter
Summary: Legends has it that three beings have to become one in order to free the world of the evil that plagues our world.
1. Chapter 1

Becoming One

**Chapter 1 **

**Who Are The New People**

Legend has it that three people will come together to defeat the evil that plagues our world. One will be a girl who has the power to slay vampires and demons and has strength and skills to defend herself. A boy who has been seventeen for over a thousand moons, he can read minds and moves at unfathomable speeds. And another boy who had survived the unsurvivable curse.

These three teens will come together and must face the danger of their legacy that they must face together as one being. They have to fight to save the world and the ones they love; Buffy Summers, the slayer who will fight for that cause along side of Edward Cullens, a vegetarian Vampire and Harry "The Boy Who Lived" Potter.

Welcome to their world of pain and suffering, I, Ginny Weasley, will tell you of this legend because I have a lot at stake in this.

It all began during my fifth year at Hogwarts after Harry Potter had given me a passionate kiss telling me that he had feeling for me. I told him that I had always been in love with since the day I first met him. "Harry James Potter," I said as I kissed his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He smiled at me in a sweet way, "Ginny," he said as he led me into the Room of Requirements so that we could be alone. I couldn't believe the way he looked at me; it was the way my father would look at my mum. But before we could even share another kiss we were summoned to the headmaster's office for a meeting. Part of me wanted to scream and tell them to wait a bloody minute, but I knew that I couldn't do that.

**Headmaster's Office**

"Come join us," Albus said as he motioned for us to come in, I noticed that there were people in here that I never seen before. But there was one person that seemed familiar but it couldn't be because he was supposed to be dead. "Now that you have come here I would like for Ms. Granger to read a passage from a book that she has found."

"But sir what does this have to do with us and those people that we have never met before?" Harry asked as he was looking at the young man who was trying to hide his face from him.

"Harry all your questions will be answered after you hear the passage," Albus said as he nodded to Hermione.

"The way to defeat the evil that plagues the world is for the girl who fights vampires and demons, a boy who will never age that has the gift to hear people's thoughts and move with great speed, and the boy who has survived the killing curse because of a mother's love. When these three come together as one being they can defeat the, they alone are the protectors of the magical and muggle world." Hermione read as she closed the book she noticed the look on my face and Harry's face.

There was another prophecy out there that meant that Harry didn't have to defeat The Dark Lord alone, but the thing I didn't understand was how they would become one being. "Now that you have heard it I would like to introduce you to the slayer Buffy Summers who will attending this school to learn how to be able to work with you Harry," Albus started to say and nodded for Buffy to introduce herself.

"Hi I'm Buffy," she smiled as she noticed the look Ron, the twins, and Bill was giving her. But she couldn't help but to look at the other boy who was saying anything or even looking at her.

"Now this is Edward Cullens and he will be here as well, but not as student but as a teacher," Albus smiled as he ate a piece of candy.

"Sir he looks like Cedric," I said as took another look at him.

"Yes he does, but he isn't Cedric," Albus said as he stood up to walk over towards us. "He is Cedric's great-great-great grandfather, and he is the vampire that is going to help us in the war. He will be teaching a class about the different clans and families of vampires out there."

"Hello everyone," Edward said as he stood up came over to the group. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him having to live his life watching his family die, and yet he is still alive out living them.

"Now that is settled I would like to have Buffy sit here while I place the sorting hat on your," Albus said as he placed the hat on her head.

"Yes we have a brave one here, but yet this one is very cunning but she fights like a lion as well," Sorting hat said as Buffy was getting upset that the hat was taking it's sweet time sorting her into a house as she was ready to get some rest after her long trip. "You will be placed into GRYFFINDOR!!!"

"Now can you ladies show her to her room, while I show Mr. Cullens' to his room?" Albus said as we headed out of his office.

**Buffy's Room**

Hermione and I had helped bringing in Buffy's things we noticed that she was tired so we decided that we would ask questions tomorrow, before we could walk out the room she started to ask us questions. "So where do you keep the phones here?" Buffy asked.

"Phones?" I asked, which I never hear of those things expect for the one time dad was trying to figure out how they work.

"Gin, it's a muggle way to talk to someone in another house or state," Hermione explained to me. "Buffy we use owls and the floo network to communicate with our families."

"Ok, can you two please explain to me about your world?" Buffy asked.

"Sure, but could you do me a favor and tell me more about a slayer?" I asked as I at next to her on the bed while Hermione sat across from us in her bed.

I can tell that this was going to be a very interesting year at Hogwarts; I just pray that no one dies.

_**A/N: Who are the new students? And how are they connected to Edward? Who is the new DADA teacher?**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I sat there watching the funny looks on everyone's faces as they were checking Buffy out, wondering who the new girl was. What really made my day was watching how everyone was shock seeing a guy who could pass for Cedric's twin.

That part still makes my skin crawl. Don't get me wrong, but I still didn't get the part about him being his grandfather. I thought this guy was turned when he was seventeen years old. I noticed the look on his face when he passed by me walking up to the front of the classroom, like he knew what I was thinking. Thank god that Harry can't read or hear my thoughts or else he would know that I was planning on deflowering him soon.

"Hermione, please tell me that he is not a vampire," Draco whispered into her ear. Sometimes I wonder if he just does that so he could flirt more then usual. Sometimes I wonder if he just looking for quick shag, but then I remember that he has changed over the summer just to be with her.

"Really Draco," Hermione smirked as she started looking through her book trying not to even give him a look. Draco noticed that she was going to crack soon and give into her feelings, "before you even think that we are going to do those wicked things that are going through your head you better ace this class first."

The look on his face after she made that statement was priceless, I knew she could be brilliant and wicked but this was totally different. I think our Mione has become a woman that goes after what she wants in a seductive way. "Good morning class," Edward half way smiled as he noticed the concerned looks on the student's faces about him being a dead ringer for a dead boy. "I know that most of you have a lot of questions, and I well answer them for you but first let me tell you about myself." "I am older then everyone in here and yes I am a vampire that has a special diet," Edward stated as he noticed that everyone looked at him in shock ;expect for us that already knew the truth about him being a creature of the night. "I am going to tell you how I am a descendant of your ex fellow classmate Cedric.

" _Flashback _

_It was back in 1917 when I fell in love with a young girl who stole my heart from the moment we met. I knew then that she was going to be my wife, on the night of our engagement party Elisabeth told me that she was with child I was beyond happy. The next my family was hit with a deadly plague, the only one who didn't get it was Elisabeth. Most of her family were killed because of it, which left her to care for our child. My parents died and the doctor whom was taking care of us was a vampire and gave me another chance at life to watch over Elisabeth and my child. The man whom gave me that chance is now my adoptive father, he has taught my family how to live with our diet that we are on. I have watched my son become a man and have a family of his own, as well as watch him die. And now I have seen my descendant die, but now I get to watch over his child grow. _

_End of Flashback_

After he had finished explaining everything to us, I realized that Cedric was going to be a father but who was the mother of that child. "Professor Cullen," Hermione said which I knew that if anyone was going to get the answer it would be her.

"Ms. Granger I well answer your questions in private after class, and that goes for you to Mr. Potter," Edward smirked. I knew Harry wanted to know if it was Cho, because of their history. "Now let's talk about the different types of vampires and their cultures," Edward smiled as he started writing on the board to list everything we said in class. After today I well never be able to think or look at any vampire the same. After class Harry and the rest of us waited for Edward to tell us the truth about Cedric. As he walked over to us we noticed the different look he had on his face, it was a look of worry and pain. But it was a look of love as well, "now that everyone is gone I would like to explain that Cedric does have a child that was born last year."

"Wait how come we were never told about this?" Harry asked as he sat down on a desk from the shock. "For the safety of the mother and of the child," Edward stated as he watched the reaction of each of us. "The child that was born with its own prophecy like you Harry," Edward stated as he handed Hermione a book that seemed over a hundred years old.

"Wait are you telling us that not only do we have to worry about us three becoming one, but we have to protect a child?" Buffy asked as she came into the room smiling at Edward.

"Yes we do, because the child has a unique power that child shouldn't have for their age," Edward said.

"So are you going to tell us who the mother is?" I asked trying to figure out if it was Cho, I know that she is not my favorite person but no one deserves to be watching over their back every day fearing that their life as well as the life of their child was in danger.

"No the time is not right for that to be revealed," Edward said as started to walk out the room.

"I guess we already know that it has to be Cho," Harry said as he took my hand, I could feel the fear he has for his ex.

"I don't think it is her," Hermione said as she was looking through the book he gave her.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked wondering if she could be right about her theory.

"I think it could be someone in another house," Hermione said.

"Bloody hell that can be anyone," Ron said as racked his fingers through his hair.

"Ron, I think we better get to our next class," Luna smiled with her carefree smile.

"Well I think that we all better get to our next class," Buffy said as she took hand to drag me away from Harry.

Our next class was DADA class which was taught by another new teacher. As we made it to class I noticed a man with red hair, but it couldn't be him he was suppose to getting a new job at the ministry. "Ginny please tell me that is not your brother?" Buffy asked me as we took our seats.

"I really can't answer that question," I answered as I hide my face from her hoping that she wouldn't be able to figure out my look of fear.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen," Bill said as he walked over to us.

"Good morning Professor Weasley," everyone said.

"I think I am going to die," Buffy said as she shook her head.

"Not today Ms. Summers," Bill smirked with shear pleasure in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Who Is The Mother?**_

**Buffy's POV **

How can he get to me like this? And why is he teaching here? Wait this guy is older then me? I need to train so I can keep this guy off my mind; god knows that I always have had bad luck with guys. And besides this one has a pulse, and he is alive and not a vamp. Well he is cute for one thing, but he does not fit into my bad boy list.

**End of POV **

Buffy sat there in class watching every move Bill made and took in everything he was saying in class. Ginny couldn't believe the vibe she was getting from both of them; it was like they were doing a mating dance. She knew him too well to know that he had it bad for Ms. Summers, if her mother knew she would be planning a wedding.

"Now can I get someone to help me with demonstrating this one defense move?" Bill asked as he walking across the classroom trying to see anyone would be brave enough to help, but no one was willing; he decided to pick Buffy to help. "How about you Ms. Summers?"

"Sorry Professor, but this is my first year and I use a different type of style for defense," Buffy stated while the students were laughing at her statement.

"Well Ms. Summers I feel it is time for you to learn how to use your wand to defend yourself," Bill smirked as he gestured for her to come to the front of the room. He could tell by her body language that she was getting upset about his remark. "Now Ms. Summers can you show us how you would disarm another wizard during a duel," Bill ordered.

He noticed that Buffy gave a little smirk and nodded and held up her wand with one hand aiming it carefully at her professor. Ginny realized what her friend was up to, she knew the girl was about to put her other skills into full use. "Ready Professor Weasley?" Buffy asked as she took a step back getting into a fight stance.

"I am very ready, but your stance is a little off," Bill stated.

"Trust me sir my stance is very perfect," Buffy stated as she flick her wand. She was trying to remember the basic things her watcher Giles taught her before she came to the school. He didn't want them to know about her being a muggle or the fact that she was a slayer that can use magic.

"Ready set go!" Bill yelled.

Buffy closed her eyes and yelled, "Expecto Patronum!" This had impressed Bill since he knew that the girl was a muggle and a slayer, but the strength in her patronum was unbelievable. It had caused him to take it up a whole different level with her. But before he could react Buffy had did a back flip that made the entire student body's mouth drop to the floor.

Buffy then aimed her wand at him again and with full force she yelled "Expelliarmus!" After she had disarmed him she went in for the kill and, flipped to him and grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Before he had a chance to get up off the floor Buffy aimed her wand in his face while she was sitting on top of him.

"How was that professor?" Buffy asked with an innocent look on her face, which only made Bill realize that he wanted her.

"Ms. Summers that was a very good display of skills," Bill said as he nodded for her to get up, but to his pleasure she was taking her time of getting up, Ginny couldn't help but to turn red from trying to hold back the giggles. "Ok class be prepared to work on your disarming skills tomorrow."

After most of the class left the room Buffy and Ginny were laughing and talking about what had happened in class. Ginny noticed the look on her brother's face when they started walking to the door to leave. "Hey Buffy I need to speak to my brother I'll see you in the library."

"Sure," Buffy smiled as she left the room to try and catch Hermione and Harry.

"So big brother what troubles you?" Ginny asked as she walked over to Bill who was trying to gather his things to go to his room. "Wait let me guess a certain blond that just kicked your butt?" Ginny giggled as she sat on his desk.

"Look little sister," Bill started to say as he closed his bag and noticed that Ginny was not going to give up, "The girl is too young for me and she is a hellcat."

"But dear brother you like her," Ginny smirked as she jumped off his desk and started to leave the room, "and remember that age is just a number."

"I feel for poor Harry," Bill mumbled as he realized that Harry Potter was dating a girl with a temper and a girl who was just like Buffy. A girl that he was falling for, but he was praying that he would soon get over.

_**Library **_

Hermione was looking for information that could help the chosen three to become one while Buffy was gathering information on Cho to see if she was the one that Cedric had a child with. Harry was checking the information that Hermione gave him about another girl that Cedric had dated that year before Cho. Both girls were never seen during the summer or most of the beginning of the school term.

"Wait Hermione are you sure that other girl is Pansy?" Harry asked with a pale look on his face.

"Yes Harry I am sure," Hermione stated as she shook her head trying to do the research that the headmaster had asked for.

"But Hermione, are you really sure about that?" Ron asked as he was remembering that he saw see Cedric with Lavender Brown that year also.

"Yes Ronald I am sure" Hermione sigh as she closed the book of ancient spells. "If you don't believe me you can ask Luna she also spotted the two doing some flirting and sneaking off.

Draco came into the library and gave Hermione a sweet cake and a kiss on the lips, Ron had accepted the fact that the two were dating but he still couldn't accept the public affection they were displaying. "Please take the snogging into another part of the school!"

"Fine," Hermione said she as got up from the chair and left with Draco to go study somewhere else.

"Hey Ron do you think we can go study somewhere private?" Luna asked as she came over to Ron and Harry.

"Sure, but first let me finish helping Harry with this," Ron said as he gave Luna a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait a minute," Buffy stated as she came across something, "I found something!"

"What did you find?" Harry asked as he moved closer to Buffy to see what she found.

"Harry when did Cho come back to school?" Buffy asked.

"She came back in mid autumn around November," Harry said.

"And Ron when did Pansy come back?" Buffy asked.

"Around the same time, why?" Ron asked.

"Simple, each girl was both with child around the same time," Buffy stated which made both of the boys turn even paler.

"Wait are you telling us that Cedric is the father to both babies?" Harry asked hoping that she was wrong.

"Remember that Edward said that Cedric had a child, but he never would tell us who the mother was," Buffy said.

"Ok, so who is the mother?" Ron asked as he was getting impatience.

"Ok which girl mourned Cedric the most when he was killed?" Buffy asked.

"That was Cho," Harry said.

"No wait Pansy was acting strange during that time, she barely would eat," Luna stated as she finally sat down at the table with them.

"And which was sick the most?" Buffy asked with a smile on her face.

"They both were, but sometimes I would hear Pansy saying she didn't feel well," Luna said.

"Last question as how many children do each of the families have?" Buffy asked as she pulled out a picture that was in the paper.

"Cho's has no sibling," Harry said.

"And Pansy has none either," Luna stated.

"Ok then can you tell me when the family did added another member to their family," Buffy said as she pointed to the picture.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled which cause everyone in the library to give him dirty looks an incurring the wrath of Madam Prince.

_**A/N: Who is the mother? And does Cedric have two children? **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**And The Winner Is?**_

The next day Buffy, Harry, Ginny, and Ron went to find Hermione to show her what they had found and learned yesterday. She couldn't believe the picture or the announcement in the paper; she realized that she was right about her conclusion. "We need to show the headmaster this," Hermione said as they got ready to leave to find him and Edward.

**Headmaster's Office**

As they reached his office they noticed that Bill and Edward were already in there talking about something, but couldn't make out what they were saying. "Come in children," Albus said as waved for them to come in.

"Sir, we need to ask you some questions to confirm our theory," Hermione stated as she noticed the smirk on Edward's face. She knew that he realized that she now knew the truth.

"Please share your theory with us Ms. Granger," Albus smiled.

"Sir we found out that there are two children that Cedric had fathered," Hermione smirked and nodded for Buffy to take over since she was the one that had gathered most of the information.

"This picture and the proof that each girl was dating him around the time," Buffy started as she showed him the picture and article and noticed that Bill was impressed by her. "Each girl was sick around the same, but only gave birth while the other one lost her baby."

"That article shows that Parkinson family has a new member to their family a son," Ginny stated.

"But Mrs. Parkinson can't have anymore children," Hermione pointed out.

"And how do you know that Ms. Granger?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eye realizing that this group that stood before him had come together to discover the truth. And maybe they could pull together as a team to defend and protect this child.

"Simple sir, Draco Malfoy told us," Hermione smiled.

"But sir the one that remains," Harry said as he moved closer to the headmaster.

"And what would that be Mr. Potter?" Albus asked.

"What happened to Cho's baby?" Harry asked with a worried look on his face.

"Ms. Chang's baby died at childbirth," Albus said with sadness in his voice.

At that moment Edward decided to fill them in on the whole truth, "the truth is that her baby was taken into hiding to protect her and her family." With that piece of information Buffy realized and knew that she was right about both girls being with child. "See each child carries something special inside them that the dark lord is afraid of."

"Wait you just told us that her child died at birth!" Harry yelled as he pointed his finger at the headmaster, he was so torn up inside and confused by all this information he was given.

"Mr. Potter this is something new that I just learned myself," Albus said.

"Listen Harry not only is her baby's life in danger but her life is too!" Edward said calmly to Harry. "My family is taking care of the child and teaching her how to control her magic."

"Wait," Ron said with concern in his voice, "are you telling us that a baby can use magic at that age?"

"Yes Ron," Edward said. "If both babies are in the same room together their magic could tip the scale of the war and destroy the darkness or the light."

"But what about the legend of us becoming one?" Buffy asked knowing that Harry was confused by all of this.

"The children are part of the legend as well, but you three are the key as well," Albus said.

"Is that why we are here?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, not just to protect the babies but to help the magically world," Albus stated as reached for a book to give to Hermione. "Ms. Granger here is the book you were looking for, there is a spell in there that we need you learn to help them become one."

"Sir, where did you find it?" Hermione asked with joy in her voice like she was given a gift of riches.

"I was given this book by Buffy's watcher Mr. Giles," Albus said.

"Now that everything is out in the open you are not to let either of the girls know that you know the truth," Edward ordered with fierceness in his tone.

"Oh pipe down vamp," Buffy smirked which had made Edward smile. Even though she was a slayer that could destroy him, he found her amusing.

"Now I need you to get to work on becoming one and training on your defense lessons with each other," Albus stated to them.

"I will be teaching you some jinxes and some spells," Bill said.

"And Ms. Granger you will work on that spell and gather what you need for the potions," Albus said.

"Now go back to your dorms," Bill ordered.

As they left the headmaster's office Hermione noticed Draco walking towards them she was happy to see him. She knew that he was willing to help them with their tasks, and that he was great in potions. "Hey Draco I need you to assist me in a potion," Hermione smiled.

"Sure Mione," Draco said as he kissed her.

"Now meet me in the room of requirement tomorrow after dinner," Hermione said as she kissed him.

"Sure babe anything for you," Draco said as he kissed her back and started to walk to his dorm.

"Hermione you got it bad for that boy," Buffy giggled.

"Hey at least I don't have it bad for a certain redhead," Hermione laughed.

"Hey!" Ginny yelled as Buffy was chasing after Hermione not realizing Bill was walking behind them. Not until Harry waved at Ginny to get her attention to notice her brother, "hey you girls we have company."

At that moment Buffy turned beet red from embarrassment she ran towards her room without stopping. Bill wanted to go after her but decided to give her some space, because he didn't want to feel pushy.

Ginny and Hermione both agreed that they needed to play matchmaker for those two before the holidays. While Harry and Ron decided that they were going to pray for Bill because they both knew how Hermione and Ginny could get.


	5. Chapter 5

**WHO WILL IT BE? **

Buffy walked into the room of requirement to blow off some steam and built up emotions that she has tried to lock away inside her. She noticed the punching bag and decided to take it out on the bag, she stripped down to her sports bra and shorts and pulled her back into ponytail. Unknown to her she was being watched by someone, they noticed how she was destroying the bag with every blow without missing a beat. Buffy grabbed the bag and held onto it with tears slowly coming down her cheeks.

She was trying not to let her emotions take over in any way, but she couldn't fight the urge to give a powerful kick into which with one round house kick the bag flew off the chain into midair into the wall leaving cracks on it. "WHY ME!" She screamed as she fell to the floor punching it as hard as she could with blood covering her fists.

"Why couldn't I just be a normal girl?" She heard someone walking into the room, she didn't want anyone to see her like this so she had to pull herself together quick. She noticed Harry and Edward walking towards her with their workout clothes on, "Hey Buffy," Harry smiled as he moved closer to here.

"Hey guys what's up?" Buffy asked with a fake smile trying to cover up her real emotions.

"Well Mione found the spell to help us," Harry said as he started doing some warm ups.

"But before we can do the spell," Edward said as he sat his things onto the ground and gave Buffy a look that made her flinch a little. "We need to work on our combat skills a little, and maybe some mind reading skills."

"It's best for you that you stay out of my thoughts," Buffy smirked as she went to get a weapon to practice with it. She picked up a sword that felt powerful and just right in her hand like it belonged to her.

Harry found Sai, a small pair of three pronged daggers that was glowing brightly that had seem to draw him close to it, and "I guess I found my weapon to practice with." Edward found an armor which was embedding a layer of diamond dust it seemed match his skin. Which has a touch a blood and black colors in it, the armor was that of a samurai. The face plate was designed as a Oni which was a Japanese demon.

Hermione came into the room and noticed and that each of them with each of the items that was meant for them to have, "I see that you guys found the things that the Headmaster left for you."

"Wait what do they do?" Buffy asked as felt the sword trying to speak to her.

"We are one now," a voice said in her mind.

"Did you hear that?" Buffy asked her friends as she put the sword said. But soon the sword jumped up from the table and appeared to everyone in a human form, she was wearing a white laced dress and with daisies in her hair.

"Who or what are you?" Harry asked as he noticed Buffy was stunned from what she just witnessed.

"My sword is a girl?" Buffy asked while she was pacing back and forth throwing her hands in the air.

"Yes I am a girl," she giggled as she noticed the looks on their faces. "I am the sword known as katana."

"Do you have a name?" Hermione asked as she turned to look at the headmaster walking into the room.

"She is Katana," Albus stated. "Now Buffy, she is going to be your sword and your partner in training."

"Sir I have the spell if you are ready to see if it will work?" Hermione asked as she opened the book to the page.

"Yes Ms. Ganger," Albus said.

"Sir what about our weapons?" Harry asked.

"It will be explained to you and Edward when the time comes," Albus smirked.

"Ok sir," Harry said.

"Now Ms. Ganger if you would please read the spell," Albus said as he motioned for Hermione to take a step back away from the three teens not knowing if the spell would backfire or not.

Hermione nodded and began saying the spell: _videlicet nostrum pectus pectoris quod mens quod permissum nos fio unus protego unus nos diligo. nos es putus in pectus pectoris quod animus, fio unus in sulum vultus quod vultus, nos es patronus_ (Translaion: clear our hearts and mind and let us become one to protect the one we love. we are pure in heart and soul, become one in every shape and form, we are the protectors) At that moment it seems as if time had stood still, all you could hear was the screams and cries of the three teens. Hermione finally noticed that Harry was merging with Buffy once they became one Edward's body flew right into Buffy's body and a glimmer of light had engulfed her. When the light was gone all you could see was a woman with helmet on her head but you couldn't see her face. Her hair was three different shades of color; and you could see her vampire fangs when she was wearing Edward's armor and had Harry's sai on the side of her hip, and her sword was in her hand.

The young warrior that emerged was the warrior that was going to protect the world and the children that can decide the fate of the fight between good and evil. Albus and Hermione couldn't believe the way the spell had worked, but they could tell that the warrior in front of them was the three teens combine as one. "Ok sir how do I undo the spell?" Hermione asked with a worried look on her face.

_**A/N: Sorry about the wait, but had a paper to work on. In the chapter you will get more information about the new warrior and about the mystery person watching Buffy**_


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the late update but right now my laptop went up in smokes, so now I am using my old desktop. I should have up my new chapter Tuesday for one story and the other stories should be up by no later then Saturday. And I am in search of a beta for Warrior of Light, the Power Ranger Story, and one for True Destiny. I am trying to lighten the load on my beta reader I have now, because right now I am trying to send out 4 chapters for two other stories and trying to have them up by Tuesday. So please respond if you want the job.

Thanks


	7. Here Comes Angel

"The only way to undo the spell is by simply saying undo what has been done release the

souls and bodies of the warriors," Albus announced to Hermione as she closed her to

concentrate on the spell to release the souls and bodies of her friends. "Undo what has

been done release the souls and bodies of the warriors," she chanted causing the three

teens to return to their own bodies.

Buffy was the first emerge from the orb of light looking like she was about vomit

everywhere, then came Harry, who had collapsed to the ground breathing heavily, and

then came Edward who seemed normal even for him. "Harry, are you ok?" Hermione

asked as she ran over to her friend to help him up off the ground. "I'm fine Mione, just a

little dizzy."

"Buffy are you ok?" Edward asked he gave her a cup of water to up her with her nausea,

"I'm fine just…" she pauses as she vomit all over him, from witnessing it Hermione

herself ran to the corner of the room and did as her friend. "I guess we better find a better

way to merge and unmerge, wouldn't say sir?" Harry suggested to Albus.

"I agree Harry, but first I suggest that Ms. Summers' friend Angel should come from the

hidden room," Albus called out. Angel came from the behind the portrait and gave a

slight nod to Albus and locked eyes with Buffy. "What are you doing her?" she asked as

she wiped her face with the towel Edward handed her.

"Giles sent me here to watch your back," he smiled hoping that she would give a smile

but instead she just shook her head and turned her back on me. "How about you tell Giles

that I don't need you babysitting me." Buffy mumbled as she walked out the room

heading to her room, "wow and I thought Ginny had a temper," Harry whispered but only

to receive a death glare from Hermione.

"So you're a vampire?" Angel asked Edward realizing that he was a day walker type.

"Yeah, but my type is the one with a special gift," Edward grinned realizing that Angel

was a vampire with a soul. "So you have a soul?" "Yeah, but can I ask a question?"

"Sure, but lets head to my office and talk in private," Edward suggest as he led the way.

After hours of talking about both of them were turned and about how Angel can only

come out in the night or when the sun is not out. Edward had explained about how he

could, but once in the sun his body shines like a diamond. "So let me get this straight

your family only hunts animals?" he asked, he couldn't believe that this young man was

in love with a human just like him and that he acted as if he had a soul.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward asked as he took a sip from his cup, "Sure ask me

anything," Angel replied. "How do I make it work with Buffy without reading her

mind?" "That I can't help you with; ever since we broke up I have been walking on egg

shells."

**Buffy's Room**

Buffy was in her room pacing back and forth trying to stay calm; she couldn't shake the

feeling that she used to have for her former lover. "What's wrong with you, my lady?"

someone asked as they came strolling into the room unseen. "None of your business

Professor Weasley," she muttered as she began looking in her drawer to gather for her

bath.

"Is that anyway to answer to someone that is trying to show they care?" He asked as he

moved closer to the girl. "Look sir, I need to go take a bath," Buffy announced as she

closed the space even more between them to where she could hear his heart beat in a

smooth rhythm. "Or maybe you can help me wash my back," she smiled in a seductive

way that made him aroused in a way that he had never been before.

"If I were you I would be careful about the offer you just made," Bill whispered as he

kissed her neck causing her to quiver at the very action. "Now why don't you enlighten

me on what has you upset," he said in between kisses up her neck leading to her lips.

"Or how about not," she answered as she pulled him into a deep long kiss that was full of

built up passion they have for each other. The room was filled with passion and lust, but

unknown to them there someone lurking in room.

**The Common Room**

_Ginny's thoughts_

"_I can't believe that they are actually going for it, and of all places in my room! He is so_

_going to owe me for the usage of my room and for the therapy I am going to need for all_

_of this. And how come I am the only one not getting any snogging or shagging?"_

Ginny had made her way over by the fireplace to read a muggle book of poems Harry had

given her for her birthday. She notice Harry was fast asleep on the couch; she couldn't

fight the temptation to kiss him on the lips or the urge to lie next to him. But instead she

went ahead and grabbed a shawl to cover him with and left him the book of poems for

him to read when he awakes.

She decided that their relationship was good and special, and that everyone else's

relationship was not like theirs. Ron and Luna had the type of relationship that was based

on pure fun and being carefree. Hermione and Draco was sexual and also having fun, but

right now her brother has finally found the happiness he so deserves like she and Harry

have.

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but next time it'll be longer and more information**_

_**about how Pansy and Cedric became a couple.**_


	8. Chapter 8

I feel like someone has given me so much joy and pleasure that I have never felt in my

entire life, but today I can truly say that I have found true love. This man lying beside me

is someone that I would want to spend the rest of my life with. He doesn't judge me or

treat any different about me being a slayer. "Hey sleepy head," I whispered into his ear as

I climbed on top of him trying to engage into another round of pleasure that my body is

craving for. "Hello beautiful," he said in a very seductive voice that made me even more

wet and aroused; "would you like finish where we left off at?" That was such a stupid

question to ask me, of course I wanted to finish. "William Weasley, are you just

wicked?" I asked as I decided to make him beg for it now, hell I wasn't going to cave in

and ask for more pleasure.

I decided to rock back and forth slowly as if I was dancing but not to the point to where I

could feel his cock slip into me. "Maybe we could just go shower and get ready for

breakfast and class," I suggested as I felt the stiffness in his cock begging to be let in.

"You are such a tease Ms. Summers," he stated as he flipped her onto her back and

started to trail kisses from her lips down to the very essences of her juices; causing her to

moan with joy.

"You know if you keep this up we really need to enforce the birth control method," she

moaned as she spread her legs granting him access as he pierced through feeling the

wetness. "We can talk about that after..," she paused after she felt herself about to cum

from feeling his cock rubbing against her spot. "Don't stop," she pleaded causing him

pause and thrust deeper inside her causing her to reach for her wand to cast the silencing

spell.

"Oh my God, baby you feel so good," he moans against her neck causing her to arch her

back. "Is my kitty ready to fill with my sweet juices?"

"Please baby, fill me," she begged as she wrapped her legs around him to hold him closer

to her body. As he came she herself had released her cum causing Bill to release even

more. "Damn baby I think we need to go again," Buffy giggled as she flipped him into

his back without releasing her legs.

"I say luv aren't you a little tired?" he asked as noticed that his cock was still hard and

willing to go for another round or two. He never met a woman that could keep up with

him in bed, not even Fern could keep up with him. But before he start another go at it he

noticed the sun coming up, "I think we better get ready for breakfast and class."

"But can't we take a shower together," she moaned as she began rocking back and forth

causing him to moan with each movement. "You know you want to finish this before

class." Bill couldn't stop himself from reacting to every slow movement or to the fact he

was enjoying this way too much. "Please baby make me cum," she moaned as she

flipped around without releasing his cock.

"Buffy, you are truly asking for it," he moaned as he kept up with her pace causing her to

moan even louder.

After an hour of love making Bill realized his class starts in thirty minutes and that he

needed to shower and leave the dorm without being seen by anyone. "I have to leave but

tonight I am going to teach something very special in my office," he smirked as he took

one more drink of Buffy juice.

"I'll be ready for the lesson Mr. Weasley," she moaned as she reached the tip of his cock

causing him to regret having a morning class.

After Bill left Buffy decided to skip her first class by saying she was not feeling to good,

so she could patrol the outside the school grounds to search for clues and more answers.

She decided that she should use the spell book that Willow gave her to find a way to turn

her pillow into an exact clone of her, and to change her appearance. "Ok here goes

nothing," she whispered:

**_Turn this object_**

**_Into the very person_**

**_That everyone seeks_**

**_Take this drop of blood_**

**_And transform_**

**_Into that being_**

With that the blood had transform the pillow into Buffy, she had explained her plan and

had instructed the clone to stay in bed and sleep and not to speak to anyone. After that

Buffy had changed her appearance into her friend Willow so she could roam the grounds

freely.

Once on the grounds she had noticed Edward and his class walking looking for different

types of herbs and plants. She decided to use Harry's cloak to go undetected, but

unknown to her Edward could sense her scent as she darted to the woods towards the

village. Once she had reached the village she decided to remove the cloak and start her

search. She noticed older gentlemen that looked kind of like Draco walking into a store;

she realized that Pansy was not far behind carrying what seemed to be the baby.

"This can't be good," she whispered realizing that she needed back up, but before she

send a message she felt a sharp pain from behind and there was darkness and whispers.

**A/N: Ok sorry about the long overdue chapter, and for it being short. The next chapter is going to be longer.**


	9. author note

A/N: Sorry about not updating, but I promise that I am back on track and a new chapter is coming up this weekend. Every Wednesday I am going to write a new chapter for each of my stories. I have new ideas and have got right back into writing mode.


End file.
